uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ex 2/kjv
: }|1| 2:1 And there went a man of the house of Levi, and took to wife a daughter of Levi. }} : }|2| 2:2 And the woman conceived, and bare a son: and when she saw him that he was a goodly child, she hid him three months. }} : }|3| 2:3 And when she could not longer hide him, she took for him an ark of bulrushes, and daubed it with slime and with pitch, and put the child therein; and she laid it in the flags by the river's brink. }} : }|4| 2:4 And his sister stood afar off, to wit what would be done to him. }} : }|5| 2:5 And the daughter of Pharaoh came down to wash herself at the river; and her maidens walked along by the river's side; and when she saw the ark among the flags, she sent her maid to fetch it. }} : }|6| 2:6 And when she had opened it, she saw the child: and, behold, the babe wept. And she had compassion on him, and said, This is one of the Hebrews' children. }} : }|7| 2:7 Then said his sister to Pharaoh's daughter, Shall I go and call to thee a nurse of the Hebrew women, that she may nurse the child for thee? }} : }|8| 2:8 And Pharaoh's daughter said to her, Go. And the maid went and called the child's mother. }} : }|9| 2:9 And Pharaoh's daughter said unto her, Take this child away, and nurse it for me, and I will give thee thy wages. And the woman took the child, and nursed it. }} : }|10| 2:10 And the child grew, and she brought him unto Pharaoh's daughter, and he became her son. And she called his name Moses: and she said, Because I drew him out of the water. }} : }|11| 2:11 And it came to pass in those days, when Moses was grown, that he went out unto his brethren, and looked on their burdens: and he spied an Egyptian smiting an Hebrew, one of his brethren. }} : }|12| 2:12 And he looked this way and that way, and when he saw that there was no man, he slew the Egyptian, and hid him in the sand. }} : }|13| 2:13 And when he went out the second day, behold, two men of the Hebrews strove together: and he said to him that did the wrong, Wherefore smitest thou thy fellow? }} : }|14| 2:14 And he said, Who made thee a prince and a judge over us? intendest thou to kill me, as thou killedst the Egyptian? And Moses feared, and said, Surely this thing is known. }} : }|15| 2:15 Now when Pharaoh heard this thing, he sought to slay Moses. But Moses fled from the face of Pharaoh, and dwelt in the land of Midian: and he sat down by a well. }} : }|16| 2:16 Now the priest of Midian had seven daughters: and they came and drew water, and filled the troughs to water their father's flock. }} : }|17| 2:17 And the shepherds came and drove them away: but Moses stood up and helped them, and watered their flock. }} : }|18| 2:18 And when they came to Reuel their father, he said, How is it that ye are come so soon to day? }} : }|19| 2:19 And they said, An Egyptian delivered us out of the hand of the shepherds, and also drew water enough for us, and watered the flock. }} : }|20| 2:20 And he said unto his daughters, And where is he? why is it that ye have left the man? call him, that he may eat bread. }} : }|21| 2:21 And Moses was content to dwell with the man: and he gave Moses Zipporah his daughter. }} : }|22| 2:22 And she bare him a son, and he called his name Gershom: for he said, I have been a stranger in a strange land. }} : }|23| 2:23 And it came to pass in process of time, that the king of Egypt died: and the children of Israel sighed by reason of the bondage, and they cried, and their cry came up unto God by reason of the bondage. }} : }|24| 2:24 And God heard their groaning, and God remembered his covenant with Abraham, with Isaac, and with Jacob. }} : }|25| 2:25 And God looked upon the children of Israel, and God had respect unto them. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *